infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity Blade Wiki talk:Infinity Blade Wiki
This is the talk page for the Wiki's main page or, more generally, the entire wiki. Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). No Potion Page? Why is there no page about how to cook potions in IB3? I have no idea what combinations of ingredients to use. King Dragonhoff (talk) 21:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Odd inscription on Siris' clothing Using the rebirthed Siris glitch (meaning the one where you can see him in casual clothing in the inventory screen) I noticed there is an odd inscription on his right shoulder. It looks like Japanese, or Chinese, but thinking about where the IB universe is set, it could just as easily be Pangean (and I'm not sure anyone has created translations yet). One could assume it would say 'Siris', but there are six letters, not five. I would upload an image but my iPad is being weird today, I'll upload one elsewhere if I need to. It's simple enough to see though. During Siris' rebirth sequence, just press the drop down inventory screen and look at his right shoulder (or left, looking at him from the front). King Kralich (talk) 08:18, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :It would be super nice if you could add a picture of this! Also, I think I've seen the inscription before, but memory isn't exactly serving me very well at the moment, and I don't feel like waiting for the game to load up. lol. : Here you go Zach9054 (talk) 01:39, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Disrepair Almost a month ago, Infinity Blade Forums were hacked. Thousands of community contributions and discussions were lost, it devastated me. They have been reborn once again, and we're working to make them great again, but I see that this Wiki has not. I'm watching it crumble before my eyes, and I seem to be the only one trying to fix it. Even the admins and other staff members here aren't doing anything that I can see as of late. At the time that I write this, I appear to be the only one at work here. I've been playing Infinity Blade for almost 6 years now, and will continue to do so for many more. I feel like this place is a part of me and I refuse to let it fall apart. This place is like a ghost town, it's too empty, there aren't enough people here. There are articles for things in game that are either too small, or there are even things in game that do not have articles. If I have to do this alone, fine, but I'm going to fall eventually. I need help. This Wiki needs help. I am asking you like Arctic did not so long ago to help me save this place. Do not let it die, I won't let it for as long as I can. I can't let it. The Collector (Deathless Blademaster) (talk) 18:21, September 20, 2016 (UTC)The Collector